


1 Corinthians 16:14 "Let all that you do be done in love."

by queenmismatched



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Black Hat's Real Name is Vascar, Death, F/M, Ficlet, Is this a ficlet? It is now, Jealous Vampire Boyfriend, Movie scene, Oneshot, Overprotective Black Hat, Romance, Vampires, also I named the sleazy salesman Melvin Boone cause he looks like a Melvin Boone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmismatched/pseuds/queenmismatched
Summary: Prompt: A visitor to Black Hat’s train learns a valuable lesson- the hard way.(Black Hat gripped the arms of his chair so tight, he thought the wood would explode in his fists. This greedy, fear mongering low-life had come aboard his train, had put his filthy hands on his Angel, and now he wanted to talk about compensation? He was lucky that Black Hat hadn’t reached into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart! That was his fucking compensation!)





	1 Corinthians 16:14 "Let all that you do be done in love."

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from Song of Solomon to write this cause I love a Jealous! Black Hat.   
> So we all remember Sleazy Salesman from Priest, right? Good. Cause he's fixin' to die.

The train cars where the vampires slept were cool and damp. Their sticky, gelatinous cocoons dangled from the ceilings, swaying from side to side with the rocking of the train as it rumbled across the desert. All of the walls were smooth, metal and cold to the touch: all existing windows and openings where sunlight could get through had been sealed. The custom cars had become a mobile hive, a lightless sanctuary where the predators could congregate and rest in between feedings and the mindless destruction of towns.

Black Hat liked spending time in the vampires’ train cars. The stale air reminded him of where he had been turned, far beneath the surface of the earth in the belly of the Sola Mira hive. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still faintly feel the cold rock of the altar digging into his back through his Church-issued cassock, the Queen’s venom coursing white-hot through his body as it burned away his old life. The cool darkness of the train cars provided the hybrid with a sense of safety that he had rarely felt in his life, and it was his favorite place to go to clear his head.

Humming tunelessly to himself as he weaved between the rows of his sleeping brethren, Black Hat trailed his fingers along the sticky outer layers of their cocoons, his dirty nails scraping over every ridge and valley. His bootsteps on the wooden floors echoed throughout the train car, though hardly audible above the loud thundering of the train as it barreled towards the walled Cities. There were only two more towns to hit before the train reached the Wall. Both of them were small, dusty little outposts, one called Bethlehem, and the other, Jericho. They would be comically easy to overrun, just as all the other towns in the Wastelands were, but it was good training for the vampires before they reached the Clergy’s stronghold. Then, the _ real _ bloodbath would start. The thought made Black Hat grin.

Out of the darkness of the train car, he saw a figure approaching through the swaying mass of vampires. A familiar, it’s skin pale as milk, shuffled towards the hybrid, it’s sickly blue eyes downcast. 

“A man came aboard,” it murmured to Black Hat. “Says he has something for you.”

Throughout the Wastelands, Black Hat had strung together a loose network of spies and informants. They were mostly bandits and crooks who were willing to trade information for their lives, not wanting to become a vampire’s dinner, and it seemed that his networking had just paid off.

“Put him in the sitting room.” was his gruff reply. “I’ll be there shortly.”

“We did, but…”

Black Hat glared at the familiar, annoyed.

“Spit it out.”

“Mistress is in the sitting room, Master,” the familiar flinched, wringing it’s long, spindly fingers. “She’s making use of the couch.”

Golden eyes flashed with rage, a deep growl settling in the vampire’s chest. The familiars in Black Hat’s service had taken to calling Madeline “Mistress,” paying their due respect to his lover and their soon-to-be queen, and he had assigned a band of them to protect Maddie, but she had no use for them aboard his train. The thought of his loving little blonde left alone with someone as vile and crude as one of his spies filled his blood with hot anger, the urge to sink his fangs into someone’s neck and  _ rip _ now stronger than ever, but he didn’t. Scowling, Black Hat pushed past the cowering familiar and stormed out of the train car, rushing towards the sitting room. 

_ ‘If there is so much as one hair out of place on her head,’ _ he vowed darkly, crossing car after car with long strides. ‘ _ Information be damned, I’ll gut the son of a bitch _ .’

* * *

 

Maddie had been lounging on the soft grey couch in Vascar’s sitting room, happily lost in her book, when the door slid open. She glanced up, expecting to see her lover, but instead saw one of his familiars, followed shortly by an eccentrically dressed man in a black, velvet suit. Maddie watched with an arched brow, intrigued, as the man nervously perched himself in one of the arm chairs that Vascar had in his car, his beady eyes darting around the room as if he were afraid that her beloved would emerge through one of the walls. In the semi-darkness of the sitting room, she could see a mess of stringy, greasy curls sticking out from beneath his top hat, and his dirty hands were covered with worn, fingerless gloves. He looked sickly, his wrinkled face stretched gaunt over his bones, his lips dry and cracked from the sun. The man reminded her of the bandits who would frequent Jared’s Alehouse back home in Solomon, and the thought alone was enough to make her avoid conversation.

Even so, what the hell was he doing on her lover’s train?

“Forgive the intrusion, Mistress,” the familiar sniveled, bowing it’s pale, bald head to her. “But this man is meeting with Master.”

“Fine,” was her quiet reply as Maddie returned to her book, making no effort to leave, and the familiar finally shuffled away, sliding the door shut behind itself. An uncomfortable silence fell over the train car, but Maddie made no attempt at conversation, even when the man hesitantly cleared his throat.

“I, uh, I-I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before,” he stammered nervously. “Are...Are you a guest of Mister Black Hat’s?”

Bemused, Maddie glanced up from her book, a coy smile playing on her lips. Oh sure, she was a guest, alright. A guest at his table and in his bed. 

“I’m his wife,” she replied. It wasn’t completely true, but they had discussed marriage, and she knew it was his ultimate intention. Besides, the small fib was so worth the reaction she got. The man’s expression changed dramatically, from nervous to shocked, his mouth falling open, and she had to resist a giggle. 

“H-His wife?” demanded the man. Only when he saw that she was serious did he remember himself and just whose service he was in. “Well, where are my manners?”

Maddie watched as he rose to his feet and staggered over to where she was sitting, removing his top hat and holding it to his chest. He flashed her what he thought was a charming smile, though she was repulsed to see a mouthful of rotting teeth.

“My name is Doctor Melvin Boone. I’m a salesman employed by your husband.” 

_ ‘Employed? Sure.’ _

He took her soft hand in his rough, leather clad one and brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. The feeling of his dry lips on her skin made Maddie want to flinch, but for the sake of politeness, she resisted.

“Madeline Roth,” she tensely gave her name when he looked at her, wishing he would release her hand and back off. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Roth.” Melvin lowered his head to kiss her hand again.

Big mistake.

A loud boom echoed through the train car as the door was violently flung open, making the salesman yelp and jump. Vascar strode into the room, his bootsteps echoing in the air, his golden eyes burning as he took in the sight of Melvin near his Angel. Rage radiated off of his body, and if the salesman had possessed any kind of common sense, he would have immediately backed off. 

He didn’t.

“U-Uh, Mister... Mister Black Hat!” With every word that left his mouth, Maddie could see Vascar’s jaw clenching tighter and tighter, until she was sure he would break his own teeth. “I, um, I’ve met y-your-”

“Sit.  _ Down _ .” Black Hat snarled, baring his fangs, dripping with bitter venom. The salesman yelped, scurrying back to his seat as Vascar moved forward, towards Maddie, who rose to greet him, her silver dress swishing around her ankles. He longed to sink his teeth into the sniveling coward’s neck, to rip and tear at his flesh until his blood painted the room from floor to ceiling, but Maddie was his top priority. 

“My love,” she cooed, tossing her book aside. He threw his arms around her, burying his face in the side of her neck and inhaling the sweetness of her scent. He rubbed his scruffy face against her skin, marking her with a bit of his own leathery, woodsy smell. She could feel just how tense he was, how his whole body trembled with anger, and she rubbed his back soothingly. “Handsome, I’m alright. It’s alright.”

“Did he touch you?” demanded Vascar, clutching her close. “Tell me, Angel, are you hurt?”

“Not at all, my love.” she whispered in his ear. “He only kissed my hand after I told him I was your wife.”

That made Black Hat smile, and Maddie could feel it on her skin, but he refused to relax. 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” she giggled, scratching at the nape of his neck, and he growled playfully. 

“I’m going to rip his guts out through his teeth,” he vowed. Pulling away, his hat slightly askew, Vascar murmured, “You should go back to your car. I don’t want him near you.”

“Vascar, I’m fine. Besides, I’ve run out of candles in my room. I can’t read in the dark.”

“Take mine,” he offered.

“But then, you won’t have any left.”

“Maddie,” begged Black Hat with a weary sigh. Why must his lover be so stubborn all the time?  “Please?”

“I won’t distract you, I promise. I’ll be quiet. I’ve gotten comfy on your couch, V, please?”

She knew she would win; she always did. Black Hat could deny her nothing, and in the end, he relented with a knowing smile. Maddie settled back down onto the couch, curling up against the pillows with her book, and Vascar kissed her head. 

‘ _ Back to business _ ,’ he thought sourly. What he wouldn’t give to lay on that couch with her, to hold her in his arms and feel her warmth, but being King of the Vampires often meant that he had work to do.

And work, right now, meant dealing with that sniveling snake-oil salesman.

Black Hat lowered himself into one of the high-backed chairs across from the nervously shifting spy, resting one foot against the edge of the table.

The good doctor was afraid of Black Hat? Good. He had every reason to be.

“Talk.” the vampire commanded. Over the back of the man’s chair, he could see a tall familiar trail in from the hallway. That was fine: it would be needed to dispose of the body once he was done.

“Well, ya’ said to come if I had any information.” Melvin’s voice held a jittery edge, and he rubbed his hands nervously on his pants. “But, um, before I tell ya’, and I do hate to bring this up, but there is this small little matter of... _ compensation _ .”

Black Hat gripped the arms of his chair so tight, he thought the wood would explode in his fists. This greedy, fear mongering low-life had come aboard  _ his  _ train, had put his filthy hands on  _ his  _ Angel, and now he wanted to talk about compensation? He was lucky that Black Hat hadn’t reached into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart!  _ That  _ was his fucking compensation!

Even Maddie raised an eyebrow at Melvin’s rambling. It took a bold man to tell Vascar that  _ he _ owed  _ them _ something.

“Now, you’ve been  _ really good _ for business,” Melvin smiled, totally oblivious to the danger he was in. “So, I am more than willin’ to cut ya’ a fair deal.”

Black Hat paused, glaring at him.

“I can smell the blood runnin’ through your veins,” he bit out, his voice little more than a gruff growl. Melvin gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, his smile quickly turning to an expression of fear. “Smells like  _ dinner _ .”

Maddie wanted so bad to laugh when Vascar said that, but she resisted, setting her book aside and resting her elbows on her knees. This interaction was  _ much more  _ entertaining than reading.

“O-Okay,” Melvin backtracked. “Alright. After you snatched the girl, a couple a’nights later, a Priest showed up.”

That piqued both Black Hat and Maddie’s attention. 

“A Priest?” he repeated. 

“A-And he was with this sherriff, a real hard case, ran me outta’ town before I could make even a single sell.”

A sheriff and a Priest. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke to Maddie, but she knew better. Vascar’s plan was working perfectly: abduct the girl, Lucy, lure out the Priest, and turn him to the side of the vampires. Simple, yet effective. Very effective, it seemed.

“You’ve done well.” Black Hat said.

“Thank you.” Some of the tension dropped from Melvin’s shoulders. Maybe the vampire wasn’t as mad as he’d thought.

He thought wrong.

With a primal snarl, Black Hat leapt across the small coffee table and sunk his fangs into the thin flesh of the salesman’s neck, rocking the chair back on two legs with the force of his attack. Melvin never stood a chance. Maddie jumped at the sight and sound of the assault, watching her lover pin the older man to the chair as he flooded his bloodstream with venom.

Black Hat wrinkled his nose at the taste of the man’s blood: sour, like spoiled milk. He was definitely diseased, so he wouldn’t be dinner. He couldn’t be allowed to live, not after getting so close to Maddie, but that didn’t mean he was totally useless. He would make a fine familiar: he was already brainless, he just needed the immortality. Melvin gasped and writhed as his body was pumped full of venom, his skin becoming deathly pale, almost see-through, making the veins underneath it stand out even more. His dark beady eyes changed to a haunting, piercing blue, what little hair he had slowly starting to recede from his head. Maddie had to look away, her stomach churning. Vascar withdrew his blood soaked fangs from the familiar’s neck, letting the chair tip backwards until his writhing mass fell to the floor. The sound of the chair hitting the floor startled Maddie, a brief flash of fright coursing it’s way through her body.

Black Hat adjusted his coat, wiping his bloody mouth with the back of his hand when a peculiar smell reached his nose. It was sour, like vinegar, and he knew it well. It was fear. 

It was _ Maddie’s  _ fear.

He turned to see his Angel staring at the convulsing man on the floor, her hazel green eyes wide with shock. She had never seen a transformation before, and the sight of it was incredibly unnerving. A coldness settled deep into the pit of Vascar’s stomach when he saw the expression on her face. He had  _ scared  _ her. He had behaved with such primal abandon that he had frightened his lover. The thought made him sick to his stomach. 

“Get him out of here.” He ordered his familiar, and he waited until the door was shut behind it before he dared to approach his love. Maddie, lost in her thoughts, didn’t even notice. The transformation looked  _ awful _ . Was that what Vascar had gone through?

“Maddie?” he murmured, taking slow steps towards the couch. If she was afraid of him, she could try to run, and he really did not want to have to chase her. “Madeline?”

Snapped from her thoughts, Maddie glanced up, offering him a weak smile.

“My love?” she replied. Black Hat hesitated, before dropping to his knees before her and pulling his hat off of his head.

“Are you alright?” he asked, tentatively reaching out to take her hands in his. Maddie cocked her head to one side, smiling.

“I’m fine,” she replied, puzzled. “Why?”

“I...I could smell your fear. It was brief, but it was there. Maddie, please, don’t be afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you.”

A look of understanding filled her eyes, and she shook her head.

“Shh, Vascar, no,” Maddie cupped his scruffy face with her hands, letting him cling to her wrists. “No, my darling, it was just the chair.”

“The chair?”

“When you stood up, you knocked the chair over,” she explained patiently. “It startled me, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting it. I trust you, Vascar, I know you would never hurt me. Please, don’t get so upset.”

With a relieved sigh, Vascar fell into Maddie’s embrace, his breath coming out in hot puffs against her collarbone as he clung to her. She wasn’t afraid of him. He wouldn’t lose her.

“Thank you, Maddie,” he said quietly.

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”  _ For loving me. _

She smiled and tugged at his coat.

“Come lay with me?” she asked. “It’s past dawn. We need to sleep.”

“I need to rinse my mouth out.” Black Hat raised his head. “His blood was foul.”

“You know you’re not kissing me until you brush your teeth, right?” Maddie giggled at his pout, but he allowed her to pull him from the train car, towards their bedroom, where he could finally hold her, safe and warm in their bed.

_ After  _ he brushed his teeth, of course.


End file.
